bbdowntownfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 14
Big Brother 14 is the fourteenth season of Big Brother Down Town. Channel 7 confirmed the season on September 25, 2014, and held auditions for the season from December 6, 2014, until March 5, 2015. The season premiered on June 7, 2015, and lasted for 112 days, making it the second-longest season of Big Brother Down Town. On September 26, 2015, Jessica Evans came out as the winner over Geneva Armstrong and Teresa Hogan by a 6-2-1 vote. Twists *'Battle of the Ages' - The twenty housemates would be divided into five groups of four, each representing a different age group; the groups were the Teenagers (Geneva, Jarek, Jessica, and Peter), the Early Twenties (Daniel, Ellen, Peyton, and Vivienne), the Late Twenties (Cara, Graham, Iris, and Russell), the Thirties (Adri, Garth, Landon, Rosalie), and the Forty and Overs (Haruhiro, Joplin, Sophia, and Teresa). If anyone within the group becomes the Head of Household, everyone else in the group will be immune from eviction that week. *'Limbo' - During the first few weeks of the game, when a housemate is evicted from the house, they are not technically eliminated. Instead, they'll be sent to Limbo, located away from the Big Brother house with the ability to survey the housemates and their actions. The housemates remaining in the game will have no knowledge of this happening. As someone new enters Limbo, the public will decide on which housemate should leave Limbo and be eliminated from the game. When the twist is over, the last person remaining in Limbo will re-enter the game. The twist ended after eight weeks with Haruhiro returning to the game. *'Double Eviction' - Throughout the week, two separate evictions would take place. By the middle of the week, one of the housemates would be evicted, and by the end of the week, another one of them would be evicted. *'Finale Night Eviction' - During the final week, before the final three is determined, the final four compete in a three-part Head of Household competition. The winner of the competition, the nominations, and the eviction will all take place on finale night, with the finale following soon afterwards. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head(s) of Household. Game History Week 1 After the 20 housemates entered the Big Brother house, they all took part in the first Head of Household competition, which Peyton Schmidt ended up winning. The housemates were then informed about the twist of the season: they would all be divided by age group (see above for explanation). Because Daniel Calhoun, Ellen Cross, and Vivienne Sauverterre were in the same age group as Peyton, the Head of Household, they were all immune from eviction. Peyton had grown weary of the actions of Joplin Cotton and Russell Crawford, and decided to nominate them for eviction. As the week progressed, Peyton began campaigning harder and vigorously for Joplin to leave. His actions put the entire house on edge and as a result, everyone agreed to vote for Russell, against the wishes of Peyton. The counter-plan worked as Russell was voted out 14-3, with Daniel, Ellen, and Vivienne voting for Joplin only because they don't want Peyton becoming too paranoid. However, unknown to the housemates, Russell was sent to Limbo with the possibility of reentering the game within a few weeks. Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Round 1 Round 2 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Week 15 Week 16 Trivia *This is the first season since Big Brother 10 to have 20 new housemates entering the house on launch night. Category:Big Brother Seasons